wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Classic Wiggles
Classic Wiggles is a series on The Wiggles’ YouTube channel, where full videos (divided into parts) are uploaded of the original generation of Wiggles. Though a playlist containing a clip of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear existed as far back as 2016, it was launched as a new series of videos on April 6, 2018, with a new introduction by Murray. You can view the playlist on YouTube here. Videos Pre-Launch (2016) #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Wiggle Time! (uploaded on February 15, 2016) This was uploaded to celebrate 25 Years of The Wiggles, and has since been rebranded as part of the series. Main Series (2018-present) Note: Dates based on Australian time zones. Upload dates may appear different in other countries. #Introducing Classic Wiggles! (uploaded on April 6, 2018) #Wiggle Time! Part 1 (uploaded on April 6, 2018) #Wiggle Time! Part 2 (uploaded on April 6, 2018) #Wiggle Time! Part 3 (uploaded on April 6, 2018) #Big Red Car Part 1 (uploaded on April 20, 2018) #Big Red Car Part 2 (uploaded on May 7, 2018) #Big Red Car Part 3 (uploaded on May 18, 2018) #Yummy Yummy Part 1 (uploaded on June 15, 2018) #Yummy Yummy Part 2 (uploaded on June 29, 2018) #Yummy Yummy Part 3 (uploaded on July 16, 2018) #Yummy Yummy Part 4 (uploaded on August 6, 2018) #Wake Up Jeff! Part 1 (uploaded on August 17, 2018) #Wake Up Jeff! Part 2 (uploaded on August 27, 2018) #Wake Up Jeff! Part 3 (uploaded on September 17, 2018) #Wake Up Jeff! Part 4 (uploaded on September 24, 2018) #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Part 1 (uploaded on November 12, 2018) #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Part 2 (uploaded on November 26, 2018) #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Part 3 (uploaded on December 14, 2018) #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Part 4 (uploaded on December 21, 2018) #Wiggle Time! (1998 Version) Part 1 (uploaded on February 4, 2019) #Wiggle Time! (1998 Version) Part 2 (uploaded on February 18, 2019) #Wiggle Time! (1998 Version) Part 3 (uploaded on February 25, 2019) #Wiggle Time! (1998 Version) Part 4 (uploaded on March 13, 2019) #Wiggledance! Part 1 (uploaded on April 17, 2019) #Wiggledance! Part 2 (uploaded on May 8, 2019) Trivia *The end credits of full videos are cut out at the end of their final parts. **This causes Goodbye Dance to be edited during Wake Up Jeff’s end credits, leaving the “waking up Jeff” part that follows the song and a portion of the song at the start that doesn't have the credits text. *Each video begins with the video's title card and ends with the "Wiggles playing instruments" promo image as an endtag with an older song playing in the background. **The second, third and fourth part have the video's title card again and then continues the video from where it was left off in the previous part. *The 1999 version of Wiggly Wiggly Christmas was used rather than the 1997 version (which most people expected). It is presumed the same thing will happen to Toot Toot!. Category:Wiggly Topics Category:2018 Category:Wiggly Youtube Category:2019 Category:2016